Running Gags
In the Fanon Universe, there are some humorous events that occur repeatedly, and in many different ways. This page is a compilation of the known running gags in the CPFW's context. General * Refrences to internent memes are common. VERY common. Organizations/Groups Bureau of Fiction * Whenever Director Benny chases anyone, humorous chase music plays. * Mayor McFlapp always ends up going through the wrong corridor when going to a meeting. * Illustrator Keith freaks out at something and DJ X has to play a random song to calm him down. * Pianos fall on random workers during a suspenseful event. * Sometimes, when a character enters the room, the wrong theme song is played. * ADD MORE! Redlink Abbey * The same nerd always gets tangled up in the Chimetower's electronic mechanisms. * Big Balls appear in extremely awkward places and at extremely awkward times in the forest. Von Injoface Family *Characters (namely Mabel) are generally exploited for their big egos. *Charles gets drenched in some manner in every ATI episode. Terrain Spy Union * Every 6 minutes when a spy or security enters the HQ, there are always penguins holding mugs of coffee. * Administrator Kai always uses the same entrance sequence when entering the HQ. * The receptionist penguin always talks in the same, weird way. * The same theme song is played whenever an agent breaks through the HQ via the ceiling or floor. * An agent always falls while coming down the stairs to the HQ. South Pole Council *The delehates are frequently distracted and tend to not get things done. *Judge Xavier routinely talks to his chair, Jonesworth. *Judge Xavier will randomly bang his gavel and shout "ORDUUUHH!", even when the court is totally composed. *Judge Xavier has been known to suck on his gavel in times of boredom. *By the time the session is adjourned, something will be broken, damaged, decimated, toppled, or otherwise misplaced. *ACLUM cronies burst in when it's least expected. *Delegates often fall asleep. *Someone always forgets to wear their judicial robe, and must return home to get it. By the time he or she gets back, the session is nearly done. *Sometimes, a delegate gets caught eating a Judgy when no one is looking. Characters Explorer and Fred * Explorer always remarks that he will be on the porch if anyone needs him. * Fred, whenever searching for hist precious right triangle, throws out tons of irrelevant and idiosyncratic stuff out of the closet (for example, a scared nerd hiding in the closet, a Magma Puffle, a refrigerator, a Big Ball, and a helium tank). * When one of the brothers faints, the other one catches him and throws him into a nearby ambulance. * Fred often gets caught in one of the booby traps Explorer sets for Perry the Puffle. Midas and Herb * Explorer's anti-Mabel schemes always end up destroying or hiding Midas and Herb's projects. * Midas drools in the presence of gold. * Herb somehow has a flag of every country, state, nation, organization, letter, and symbol, in addition to tropical warning flags and advoriary banners. He always knows which one to use. * Midas fails to acknowledge Olivia when she tries to flirt with him. Corai * A shower of puffle toys falls on Corai. * Doctor Surray's wrenches always break in some way. Usually, Penelope does it. * Anvils tend to fall behind Xorai. * Dara routinely attacks Corai's girlfriends when he turns away. When he turns back, only Dara is there. Willy the Penguin * He often gets chased by Director Benny and then proceeds to steal his hat. * Since he is the comic relief of many serious character's adventures, often a heavy object will fall on top of him, to brighten up the mood. * Sometimes his hat catches on fire. (Don't worry, he's never gotten burned. Well, at least not yet.) Tails6000 *Tails often hits a random object when running off-screen. *Whenever Tails falls in the water, electronic music plays after 25 seconds has passed and has 5 seconds to get air. *Whenever Tails sense's Kaylee close by he just bursts off, as she pretty much wants him to marry her Icmer In Nyc * His fax machine is always destroyed via chain reaction. * ADD MORE! Shroomsky and Turtleheimer * Explorer, when aggravated at Shroomsky, notes that he is a clone of "Jo Momma". Ninjinian * At 6:00pm every Friday of the month, he usually has his annual "milk-and-cookies" supper. * He buys himself a new bandana every year on his birthday. * Ninjinian often thinks he has teeth... though he doesn't. Gaston * TaliBEANs randomly appear and blow his things up. * TaliBEANs blow up his yachts and take his items. * Gaston is always followed by TaliBEANs. Category:items Category:Stories Category:Misc.